Generally, a remote metering system is constructed of a meter installed at home or office, an automatic meter reading (referred to as AMR, hereinafter) server that manages metering at a center, automatically charges customers according to metering data and manages customers, and a communication infrastructure for data communication between the AMR server and the meter.
In the remote metering system, the AMR server remotely meters and collects meterages of electricity, gas, water supply, hot water and heating from meters using the communication infrastructure and charges customers based on the metering data.
In such a conventional remote metering technology, however, since there may be a case where data are not metered in a metering section due to an error of a communication connection medium between the meter and the AMR server or an error occurring when data are transmitted therebetween, a problem occurs in that it is not easy to respond to a demand reaction of a customer in real time or manage metering data stably. Accordingly, there may be a case where while a metering was made at a meter, metering data could not reliably transmitted to the AMR server, and the metering data could be transmitted to an integrated metering system without being confirmed in its effectiveness. In the integrated metering system, therefore, it is needed that the AMR server is informed of a non-metered data section so as to request a retransmission to the meter. Further, when a non-metered section exists even after the request of a retransmission, it is needed to analyze the demand reaction of a customer in real time, predict the non-metered section and correct it with an effective value of the non-metered data.